Sleeping Stilinski
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Stiles gets hit by a witch's curse trying to save Derek, and now the only thing that can awaken him is- you guessed it! True love's kiss. STEREK! Set after Season 3.


**Sleeping Stilinski**

Author's Note: Somehow this popped into my head between Dark Shadows episodes. I've always wanted to write a kind of gay version of Sleeping Beauty, and it just hit me to use Stiles and Derek for my totally evil purposes, he he he.

_Stiles_: I get to be Aurora awesome!

_Derek_: (Total growly face) Shut up!

**ooOoo**

Of course the boy had gone and done the totally stupid thing, always playing the hero...

Derek had seen it coming... the old hag's spell. Then Stiles had appeared from somewhere, running, jumping in front of him just as the spell hit.

Derek felt another painful jolt of agony right in the chest, looking down at the boy now cradled in his arms. Stiles was still completely limp, facial expression so serene he might only be sleeping.

Hot tears streaked down Derek's face as he ran faster than his legs had ever carried him in his life. He had to get Stiles to Deaton. The boy had taken the witch's spell. He'd done it to save him, just like always...

Derek wanted to be angry, but what would that do? Stiles was so still he might as well be dead, running this fast and the boy still hadn't stirred.

The witch had been drawn by the Nemeton of course. Damn the day that he'd ever met Jennifer Blake! Derek barred his fangs in anger at the thought of her. She'd brought more trouble to this town than Gerard or the alphas combined.

Life in the last year had been a constant effort to keep every kind of supernatural creature imaginable from claiming the Nemeton's power. Derek was almost glad that Cora hadn't come back with him. She would be just another person he'd feel responsible for.

It was in Derek's nature to feel responsible for everyone. That's what had brought him back. Scott would need his help being the new alpha.

It hadn't been hard to submit to Scott as the alpha. Derek trusted Scott with his life. They were like brothers.

Derek felt a rush of guilt again, looking down into the sleeping features of Stiles. They were nearing the clinic. Derek only hoped Deaton would be in this late.

He'd hated leaving Scott behind to face the old hag, but he had Isaac and the twins with him. Scott had told him to take Stiles and run.

Finally the clinic was in sight. There seemed to be a light on inside. That was a good sign. Derek wasted no time in pushing through the door, the little bell tingling to announce his presence. Deaton came running from the back room, expression becoming worried immediately at the sight of Stiles unconscious in the former alpha's arms.

"What happened?" Deaton asked in that firm manner of his, facial expression remaining surprisingly composed.

"He was hit by a spell," Derek explained quickly, a hint of panic in his tone. "It was a witch."

Deaton's features showed a little worry this time.

"Come on, we need to get him to back."

Derek followed the doc into the familiar operating room that he'd seen way too much of, gently laying Stiles back against the papered operating table. The sound of the teen's heart still beating gave him some hope.

Stiles still looked so peaceful he might only be asleep, and Derek felt like he'd just been hit in the stomach with a brick. This was his fault, always his fault...

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his agonized daze, his gaze turning to Deaton's sympathetic features.

"He'll be alright Derek. You have to have faith."

Derek felt himself nod, eyes still on Stiles lying there motionlessly. He watched Deaton check the boy's pulse, and run some other basic tests. Finally the older man announced the obvious.

"He seems perfectly healthy. He's just sleeping."

"If he's just sleeping why won't he wake up?" Derek questioned with a hint of an impatient growl in his voice.

"It must be a sleeping spell," Deaton explained, expression a little amused. "You've heard of the tale of Sleeping Beauty, right Derek?"

Derek felt a little foolish and childish answering.

"Might have heard it once or twice," he muttered quietly.

"Well that's a sleeping spell," Deaton went on. "If I'm right someone will have to kiss him... someone who really cares a lot about him."

Derek felt anxiety and confusion rush into him at Deaton's words. His immediate thought was he could kiss Stiles, but where did that come from? His chest only felt heavier as his gaze took in Stiles again, laid out on the operating table unmoving.

"Guess this is a job for Lydia," Deaton commented, breaking into his confused wash of emotions.

"No," Derek replied quickly, not really thinking.

"Derek?" Deaton asked, expression slightly taken aback.

Stupid! Why had he said no? Derek tried to harden his expression and look slightly away, but he could still feel that surveying gaze on him.

"Derek," Deaton spoke carefully, almost gently. "You care about him... don't you?"

Derek said nothing, arms folded, looking ahead for several moments. Deaton was starting to wonder if the former alpha was going to say anything.

"Maybe," came the reply.

Deaton nodded.

"Well if you think... " Deaton paused, clearing his throat awkwardly. "If you want to... you know. I'll give you some time alone."

Derek scowled at the doc's back as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. He was alone with Stiles now. Stiles...

His gaze fell back to the boy on the table, still not moving in inch. Derek stepped closer, looking down into that sleeping face again. His heart suddenly felt like it was as heavy as a bag of rocks.

When had he developed such feelings? Could he even do this? Derek thought about telling Deaton to get Lydia to do it, but a strange spark of jealousy ignited in him at the thought of it. The thought of Lydia and Stiles making out made bile rise in his throat. Why? What was there to be jealous of?

Derek felt like Stiles was some kind of magnet, face slowly dipping down, eyes focused only on those inviting lips.

Derek inhaled a nervous breath, hand shaking as he reached for Stiles' brunette hair. He didn't know why he wanted to touch it, fingers gingerly stroking through the delicate strands.

His heart had fallen somewhere down into the regions of his stomach, which had a furious case of the flutters. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, bridging that last bit of distance, feeling his lips press carefully against Stiles' own.

He held the kiss for about five seconds before moving back, having to stop himself from tearing up again in emotion. He became more worried that it hadn't worked with each passing second, and was about to give up hope, when he saw the boy's fingers jump just a little.

Derek's pulse quickened. Stiles gave a little groan and his eyelids slowly opened, amber orbs capturing him immediately. Derek felt a tear slide down his cheek in spite of himself, only it was a tear of undescribable happiness.

"Derek?" Stiles asked gently. "Hey, why you crying?"

"Because," Derek managed in a voice strangled with emotion, choking back a sob. "I didn't know if you'd ever wake up again... "

Stiles remembered back to running in front of Derek and being hit by something massive. That was all he remembered.

"I've been asleep?" he asked with slight surprise. "Then how did... "

Stiles cut off, inhaling as Derek's eyes conveyed the obvious truth.

"You kissed me?"

A upturned twitch worked at the corners of Derek's usual frown. Stiles gave him the gentlest of smiles, amber eyes portraying a whole new world of emotions.

"Will you kiss me again?" he asked softly.

Derek only hesitated an instant before crashing their lips together. This time Stiles was able to kiss back with equal fervor. Who would have ever thought that a kiss could mean all the difference between saving Stiles, or losing him?

That thought only pushed Derek to intesify the kiss, tongue eagerly probing Stiles' mouth, inticing a needy moan out of the younger man.

He was never going to lose Stiles again. He would spend the rest of his life making things right, making sure that things between them were just as they should be.

Derek knew now why things had never been meant to work with Jennifer. His mate had been someone else, someone practically right in front of him all along...

**ooOoo**

And the teenage jester and his Sourwolf lived happily ever after...

You can make my happily ever after with your reviews/favorites if you liked this story ^_^


End file.
